As demands on data storage systems increase, the requirements to use the storage resources of the systems more efficiently also increase. Large storage systems typically include highly distributed storage resources and may include relatively large amounts of little used, or even unused, storage resources. Even though such little used or unused storage resources may be relatively cheap, as the data storage systems continue to be used there is a typically a natural decrease in the amount of such resources, and consequently an increase in management activity associated with the systems. Thus, there is a need to improve the efficiency of management activity of data storage systems.